VDay
by Funnykido
Summary: 7 chapters up! First story, so tell me how you like it! V-Day is just around the corner, and Ron wants to tell Hermione how he feels in a non-embarressing way (typical ron), so Harry and Ron cook up a plan to sweep Hermione off her feet! 6th year.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own anything! : ( poor me, JKR owns it all!

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"One more minute! I've got 1 question left, just one more sentence!" Hermione said groggily, still asleep.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"One more minute! Please! One more question!"

At this Hermione heard laughter in the background, and woke up.

As she opened her eyes, and her vision came into focus, Hermione looked up and saw Ron Weasley staring at her intently, laughing and trying to look innocent.

"What the bloody hell!" Hermione said angrily, she hated being woken up so early.

"Hermione!" said Ron, with a shocked look on his face, "I've never heard you curse before!"

"Well that could very likely be because I've never been woken up in such a rude fashion before!" She answered angrily, and promptly proceeded to stomp off in the direction of the girls' dormitory.

As Hermione stomped off, Ron thought he could hear her mutter, "Insensitive prats, cant let me get one moment of sleep! Argh!"

"She's not a morning person is she?" Ron said to Harry, with a grin on his face.

"No, I don't suppose she is." Said Harry, also with a grin on his face.

A/N: PLEEEEZ REVIEW! If i get at least 5 reviews ill do a happy review dance in my next update! : ) pleeeezz, o yeah and this is my first story, so tell me how u like it!


	2. The Usual Drill

Chapter 2: The usual Drill

Later, in the Great Hall, Hermione seemed to have forgotten all about her rude awakening.

"I've finished the study schedules for each of us!" Hermione said with excitement!

"Only Hermione could get excited about study schedules." Said Ron dryly. Harry tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't, and Hermione shot him a stern look for his troubles.

"Fine, since you're mocking my attempts to help you at least PASS all of your exams, you obviously don't need my help!" She said in a huff, and opened her book, promptly ignoring them.

"Hermione," Ron said in a weary voice, "We were kidding!"

No response. . . .

"Hermione! Please!" he shot an exasperated look at Harry.

"Okay fine, Harry's, ouch!" Ron exclaimed as Harry kicked him rather hard under the table, "Okay, WE'RE sorry!" Harry shot him a look. "And we won't make fun of your schedules any more, because we desperately need your help." He said all in a rush.

"A hem, anyway, here are your schedules, they go by hour and subject. We start studying for History of Magic first, as that's our first exam, and so on."

Ron just sat there wondering if Hermione did this just to toy with him. "Girls!" He thought, and rolled his eyes.


	3. Morbid Predictions and Sneaky Plans

Chapter 3: Morbid Predictions and sneaky plans 

In Divination that day, we find Harry and Ron. (A/n: obviously not Hermione, since she's in Arithmacy!)

Harry looked into his teacup, cleared his throat a few times, and started to "read his future."

In a solemn voice, loud enough for his professor to hear, Harry said, "I predict, that I will die, an early death, eating a stale chocolate frog. In which the card, which I will have forgotten to take out, will become lodged in my throat."

As Ron tried to hold back hysterical laughter, his face becoming red in the process, Harry continued, "Oh yeah, and Ron and Hermione will eventually get together, and admit their feelings they've had forever for eachother, but are just too stubborn to admit now." He said in the same misty voice.

"WHAT!" Ron choked out, his face now a lovely shade of maroon.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did I say?" Harry replied, pretending to come out of a trance.

"I'm going to get you for that." Ron swore.

"For speaking the truth?" Harry said innocently.

"Whatever." Ron said apparently letting the matter drop. . . But a few minutes later, "Do you really think she likes me, Harry?" Ron asked nervously?

"Oh, so the truth reveals itself."

"Just tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Harry said innocently, he was obviously enjoying this.

"Does. Hermione. Like. Me!" Ron said in a frustrated voice.

"Why don't you ask her yourself!" Harry retorted.

"Oh, okay! Ill just go up to Hermione and say, Hey Hermione, you don't happen to like me or anything do you? Because I was just wondering. And oh by the way, I think I quite possibly might just be in love with you!"

"I don't see why not!" Said Harry.

"Why not! Do you think she'll ever talk to me again? Of course not! Of course she doesn't like me! Not a chance in Merlin's Beard, or in Dumbledore's beard for that matter, that she could ever like me!"

"I don't know about that mate, she looks at you pretty strangely sometimes, but strange in a good way, I mean!"

"There must be some way to tell her, except in a way that isn't embarrassing!"

"Don't think so, mate, unless. . ." Harry trailed off, with a wistful look in his eye.

"What?" Ron said, now obviously hooked.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to know." Said Harry nonchalantly.

"You had better tell me, or I'll be forced to enlist the help of Fred and George!"

"Okay, okay! Hold your horses!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?" Ron said, confused.

"Muggle saying." Harry muttered.

"Ok, well what's the plan?"

"You ask her if she likes you, and that you are madly in love with her, and if she doesn't feel the same way, you erase her memory."

"WHAT! We could get expelled, not to mention Hermione would kill us if she ever found out!"

"I was joking!" Harry said apologetically!

"Well, then you better have a bloody good _real _plan!"

"Don't worry, I do!"

"Then what is it?"

"Ok, so here's the plan."

Needless to say, Harry and Ron did not listen the rest of class as Professor Trewlaney babbled on and on in what she thought was a creepy voice suitable for a psychic, about how to read your tea leaves.

That day at lunch, Hermione noticed that both Harry and Ron were very preoccupied, and seemed to be worried about something. And knowing them, Hermione was pretty sure it wasn't the upcoming exams.

Whenever Hermione tried to talk to Harry, he just looked sort of guilty, like he was hiding something, and made up an excuse to stop talking. When she approached Ron, he got the look on his face of a deer caught in the headlights of a car, and she could of sworn that his ears got a bit redder.


	4. Valentines Day

Chapter 4: Valentines Day 

As Valentines Day approached, you could sense the tension in the air, so thick it seemed like you could cut it with a knife!

And Hermione, being the smart witch she was, noticed ever increasingly strange behavior from Harry and Ron, who seemed to have developed a nervous twitch in his left eye.

"Ron? Is everything okay? You seem pretty, jumpy lately." Hermione said softly when she noticed him in the common room a couple of days before Valentines.

"Hermione!" Ron said, his face turning an alarming shade of red. "I-I-I'm fine! Perfect, absolutely! I m-mean absolutely perfect, never been better! Must I Run, To do, things, I-I- I gotta go!" And with that he ran off to his dormitory.

At dinner that day, Hermione, finally fed up with all the secrets between Ron, Harry, and herself, decided to do something about it.

Marching over to the other end of the table, since she was not sitting with them at the moment due to them being insensitive prats, she slammed her fists down on the table and said loudly "WHAT IS GOING ON! YOU HAVE BEEN IGNORING ME FOR A WEEK! I AM YOUR FRIEND, I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!"

As the two boys stared at her wide eyed, Hermione took a deep breath, and said "Well?"

"N-Nothing is wrong Hermione, we've just been really busy with quidditch, and homework, you know the usual stuff!"

"Do you expect me to believe that rubbish?"

"Yes?" Said Harry.

"Just, please, tell me whats going on!" Hermione said, sighing.

"Fine, we're trying to come up for a plan for Ron to come sweep a girl off her feet on Valentines day! Happy?"

"HARRY!" Ron said, his face now chalk white!

"That's wonderful Ron! Which girl?" Hermione said, plastering a fake smile on her face, 'Why does it hurt that he likes another girl? Am I jealous? No way!'

"Umm, no girl, I mean, umm no girl in particular, I've gotta go, bye!" And without further ado he ran out of the room!

Hermione raised her eyebrow and looked at Harry.

"I've, er, gotta go, too! Bye!"

'Boys!' though Hermione exasperated. She heaved a sigh and went back to her end of the table and started to pack up her bags.


	5. Countdown to VDay

Chapter 5: 1 day and coutning 'till V-Day 

(A/N: get it, V-day, D-day, lol srry bad joke)

A/N: Did you like it??? Thanks to my ONE review **cough cough hint hint** . . . anyways,

MRM1fan- It wasn't part of the plotline for Hermione to swear, I just put it in their to show how frustrated she was on being woken up, kinda an example how her and Ron always get into fights! Thanks SO much for reviewing hope you like this chapter too!

24 Hours to V-Day

With just 24 hours until V-Day, which would either make or break Hermione and Ron's relationship, needless to say, Ron was a bit of a basket case.

"I don't know if we should do this Harry, she'll probably just laugh, Hermione's not like other girls, what if she hates it!"

"Calm down! Hermione's the top witch in our class, she'll love it!" (A/N: a bit of a hint there, lol)

"I just don't know..."

"Then shut up and don't think about it!"

* * *

In the library, who do we find but. . . Hermione . . tutoring Neville!

"Hello! Hermione!" Nevill said waving his hands in front of Hermione's face.

"What? Oh! Sorry, Neville I just I must have been day dreaming!"

In fact, Hermione had been wondering what the heck was up with Ron and Harry. They wouldn't talk to her, didn't sit with her at lunch, and bloody hell they didn't even want help with their homework!

She had even offered to let them _copy _her History of Magic essay, but they just said they were already done!

Yeah. . . of course they were.

12 Hours to V-Day

That day in lunch, Hermione was sitting with Ginny, and Ron and Harry were at the end of the table.

"Honestly, this is getting RIDICULOUS!" Hermione said exasperated.

"Really, its been like this all week, they're getting a little out of hand, don't you think? I'd just like to know what girl Ron could possibly be trying to sweep off his feet. I mean what girl in their right mind would _ever_ like Ron!"

"Me." Said Hermione under her breath.

"What was that Hermione?"

"Oh nothing, I agree!" Hermione said with a fake laugh.

But thankfully Ginny didn't notice.

* * *

At the other end of the table, Ron and Harry were going over last minute plans.

"This won't work. This won't work. This won't work. This won't work." Ron said over and over, wringing his hands.

"Ron, GET IT TOGETHER! This plan will sweep Hermione off her feet! She'll be so touched you came up with all of this, she'll probably even forget to scold you for being out of bed past curfew! Come on mate, you haven't even eaten anything!"

"Bloody hell, you're right!"

"Of course I am." Harry said smugly.

2 hours to V-Day

It was 10:00. The common room was beginning to empty, and Hermione was sitting in front of the fire finishing her essay, while Ron was pacing around the room like a chicken with it's had cut off.

"Everything's read, mate." Harry said, not realizing that Hermione was within just feet of him and well within hearing range.

"What's ready?" Hermione said.

"Eeer, uhh, everythin is ready. . . for. . uhh. . .the party we're having! After the quidditch game! We've got bunches of snacks, snuck down into Hogsmeade and everything! Yup, everthing's ready!"

"How could you do that Harry! You could get into trouble!" Hermione said shocked.

"Yeah, I know, you weren't supposed to know, but you beat us out of it. . . so now you know! I've. . . gotta go! Bye!" And with that he ran up the stairs.

Hermione turned to Ron and stared him in the eye.

"W-What? I d-didn't have anything t-to do with this!" Ron stuttered, his face chalk white.

"Sure you didn't." She said cooly, and went back to her homework.

1 Hour to V-Day

"Well I'm don'e with my homework, so I'm going upstairs. You should really get some sleep Ron, you don't look too good."

"What?! You can't go upstairs!"

"And why not?"

"Because. . . because. . . Seamus sent of a bunch of dungbombs in there!

"And how would Seamus get into the girl's dormitories?"

"HE didn't, he got one of the first years to do it, while everybody was at dinner, he bribed them with some galleons! He was bragging about it earlier!"

"Well then I should go upstairs and try to do something!"

"NO! I mean, you can't! He put laughing gas in them, it's one of Fred and George's new inventions, I told him about them and he HAD to use one! You can'' go in there! It's, It's dangerous!"

"Ron, really, it's laughing gas, I think I can handle it!"

"N-No you can't, I mean you can! But, I mean, I've heard stories, bad stories, horror stories! About people laughing so hard, they can't breathe! And suffocating!"

"I think I'll take my chances!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes and moving closer to the stairs.

"No, don't! You can't!" He said blocking her path.

"Ron! This is ridiculous, stop! It's almost midnight! I have to go to bed and so should you!" She pushed him aside and began walking up the stairs.

"But, I need help with my homework! You see, in Astronomy, I can't seem to find this constellation. Please, help me?" He said desperately.

"FINE!" She said, heaving a huge sigh.

"Ok, what constellation can't you find."

"Eeeer. . ."

A/n: This is my longest chapter so far! Lol its still not very long! Pleeez review! I hoped you like it! Next chapter, I promise, V-Day will be upon us! And feel free to guess what the plan may be in your reviews! (And tell me what you think of my V-Day / D-Day joke!)


	6. VDay

**Chapter 6: V-Day**

A/N: OMG THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! 16 REVIEWS!! OMG!! THAT IS SO AWESOME! tear tear lol! But seriously, its SO cool, and I hope you guys really like this chapter! Be ready for a cliffey! But I swear, 7th chapter will be up today or tomorrow!! Most likely tonight! And You guys can always IM me on AIM Funnykido, or email me! Thanks so much again! (and I hope the poems are alright, im a writer not a poet, lol)

10 minutes to V-Day

"Ok so you're done. . ." Hermione trailed off as she saw a school owl come through the window.

She went over to the window, let the owl inside and went back to the couch.

"I wonder who's getting a letter at this time of night." She said, just as the owl landed on her arm and held out its leg.

"I've uhh, I've gotta go, bye!" Ron said hurriedly running out through the portrait.

Hermione didn't respond as she untied the letter from the owl's leg and sat back to read it.

_On St. Valentines Day I Seek,_

_A girls whose smile makes me weak,_

_To have her in my arms forever,_

_Would surely be the greatest treasure_

_If you seek the same as I,_

_Look no further, than beneath the sky_

_Where students look up, to stare, and ponder_

_Wondering about the treasures yonder_

_What could this possibly mean? Do they want me to meet them somewhere? That's what it sounds like. And WHO sent me this? Do they want me to meet them somewhere now? CALM DOWN Hermione! You're the top witch in your class, THINK!_

_Ok, they must want me to meet them somewhere, whoever THEY are. But where? _

_Look no further, than beneath the sky_

_Where students look up, to stare and ponder_

_So obviously they are looking at the stars, wait. . . stars?! The astronomy tower! They want me to meet them in the astronomy tower! I've got to go! _

_But it's after curfew said a voice in Hermione's head._

_Somebody out there obviously LOVES her, she needs to go! Said a second voice._

_After curfew? The first voice said smugly._

_YES! ARE YOU DAFT! SHE HAS TO GO!_

_But she can't, she could get suspended!_

"Bloody hell, I'm going crazy!"

_Oops, said that out loud. I'll just grab Harry's invisibility cloak and I'll go._

With that decision she crept up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Opening the door excruciatingly slowly, she crept silently into the room.

"Oof!" She said running into something.

"Nice job Hermione!"

"Harry?"

"Yup, and here's the invisibility cloak, just make sure you give it back."

"What?! Why would I need your invisibility cloak!" She said trying to regain her composure.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Just take it."

"Thanks."

"Goodnight!" He said pushing her out the door.

**V-Day**

As Hermione hurried through the halls, the clock struck midnight, the sound echoing through the hallway.

Hermione finally reached the astronomy tower, gasping for breath.

She looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of her secret admirer.

Instead, she saw a paper, floating in mid air, and glowing with a fluorescent light.

She walked cautiously over it, just as it bellowed in a loud booming voice.

_You have solved the first riddle, very good,_

_But the true test is yet to come_

_Are you really the most clever witch in your year?_

_We shall see. . . We shall see_

_Come over, solve my riddle,_

_And the next clue you will find_

"Uhh, okay." Hermione said uncertainly, walking over to it.

On the paper it read:

_In the realm, of fire above_

_Red means cold, blue means what?_

_In the realm above? _Hermione looked up. _Of course! The stars!_

_Red means cold. . . oh of course, the temperature! When a star is red, it's cold, when a star is red, it's hot!_

A quill appeared in front of her. _I guess I'm supposed to write it down or something._

_Very good, you passed the first test,_

_Wondering what awaits you next?_

_You must be perplexed, oh yes of course,_

_But surely as the sky is _

_This too will come too pass._

_As surely as the sky is what?_

She looked up at the sky. Dark? Black? Blue?

She wrote down "Dark" in the blank space.

"_Tisk tisk tisk, Hermione, and you're the _

_cleverest witch in your year?_

_We shall see. . . we shall see"_

_Oh, so this stupid. . . whatever it is. . . voice, thinks it can just get away with that does it? Well "we shall see" now won't we._

"Argh! What does it mean!" She said getting very frustrated.

Just then she remembered something Ron always said about the night sky.

She could just imagine it now. "What's the use of the bloody sky! Aside from girls thinking it's romantic and all, I don't even know why we have it! It's just confusing and uselss!"

She wrote down confusing in the blank.

_It's worth a try, she thought._

_Now THERES the Hermione I know! _The voice boomed again, catching Hermione unaware, as she jumped.

Now onto the next clue 

_To satisfy you stomach,_

_Many students come here,_

_The founding of Spew_

"IT'S S.P.E.W!!"

_Quiet!_

"Sorry." Hermione said meekly.

_Anyways_

_The founding of S.P.E.W _cough cough

Was once done here 

_The founding of S.P.E.W?_

_Well, she did it for the house elves. The house elves worked in the kitchen. Wait, THE KITCHEN! A Ha! This was getting interesting._

Slipping on the invisibility cloak once again, she ran down to the kitchens.

"What can Dobby do for Missus?" Dobby asked.

"I'm fine, Dobby, but do you know if somebody is waiting for me here by any chance?"

"No, but Mister left something here for Missus, a paper he left here, he did, Dobby give it to Missus now." He said handing a parchment over to Hermione.

_Around it many people walk_

_And sit beside its silvery shores_

_Big slimey things do live in it_

_Where you will find your treasure_

_What the heck! (A/N: would Hermione say heck, I don't know if they say that it England, feedback in your reviews plez!)_

_Well at least this should be easier to decipher then the other ones. Ok so lets see . . . _

_Many people walk around it, and sit beside its silvery shores. _

_Shores! Of course! The Lake!_

_And the big slimey things, The Giant Squid!_

Hermione, with a triumphant smile on her face, once again donned the invisibility cloak and hurried down to the lake.

Arriving at the lake, Hermione walked down to the shores, and looked around.

_Nobody here, that's peculiar._

Just as she was starting to think about going back in, she heard a twig snap behind her.

With her heart pounding, she turned around and saw. . .

"MALFOY!"

A/N: MUA HA HA! Im so evil! Lol! But Im already started on the 7th chapter, look later today for it! And if you want me to email you when new chapters come out just tell me in your review! Oh and tell me what you think is going to happen! Dun dun dun! Lol!


	7. Startling Revelations

Chapter 7: Startling Revelations

"MALFOY! _YOU'RE_ my secret admirer!" Hermione said, astounded.

"Malfoy! What the Bloody Hell are YOU doing here!" Ron said angrily, coming out of the shadows.

"RON?!?!" Hermione cried, even more astounded.

"The mudblood's secret admirer? Ha! I don't think so! I'm simply here because I got a tip, and I'm here to escort you to back to Filch." Malfoy said smugly.

"Oh, sod off Malfoy." Hermione said wearily, and with that she aimed her wand at Malfoy, and said "Stupefy."

A moment later he was crumpled on the ground.

"Hermione!" Ron said staring at her, shocked. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Yeah, well. . ."Hermione said blushing

"O-oh yeah, I almost forgot, umm, did you happen to get my notes?" Ron said nervously, peering at Hermione, then looking back to the ground.

"Yes, oh Ron it was wonderful! It was so clever! How did you figure it all out?" She said quickly.

"Well, I had some help from Harry, and I looked at poems in the library. . ." Ron said bashfully.

"Ron! That's so sweet!" Hermione said, engulfing him in a big hug, as Ron's face slowly but steadily turned red.

"Ah, well, Hermione. . . I didn't really mean for this all to be. . . sweet, it was kind of meant to. . . be. . . romantic. . . you know sweep you off your feet." He said, his face getting redder, if that was possible.

"Oh." Hermione said in a small voice, staring at Ron.

"But I mean, it's okay, I know now you don't feel that way about me, I just wanted you to know that I that way about _you."_

_"_Oh, Ron!"

"No really, Hermione, it's okay, you don't have to make me feel better!" He said hurriedly.

"Ron!"

"No, Hermione really! Its okay!" He said cutting her off again.

"RON!" Hermione yelled.

"Yes?" He said meekly.

"SHUTUP!"

"Er, okay."

"Ok, good, now are you just going to stand there?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Boys! Will they never learn!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well if you're not going to do it, I'll just have to." She said quickly.

"To do-"But Ron was cut off as Hermione stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Ron's.

Ron had his eyes open in shock, but he quickly closed them as he lost consciousness to everything but the kiss, as he kissed her back.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm kissing Ron! I'm actually kissing Ron! OMG! I'm kissing Ron!_

_Yes! We know your kissing Ron! Now shut up and close your eyes before he sees you with your eyes open! Said the voices in her head._

Hermione quickly shut her eyes, and focused on her. Kissing Ron!

A few minutes later, they pulled away reluctantly from each other.

They stared at each other, until Hermione's face broke into a big grin.

Seeing this, Ron also got a big grin on his face.

"Oh! I almost forgot to show you this. Here, come with me." He said taking her hand and leading her over to the edge of the lake.

He muttered a quick spell and Hermione found herself blindfolded.

"Ron, what are you doing!" She said in a high voice.

"Shhh, quiet, I'm right here." Quickly taking her hand then releasing it.

Hermione put her arms around his waist.

_So I know where he is, of course._

_Of course dear, of course. Said the voices in her head, AGAIN._

Ron looked down at Hermione's arms around his waist and couldn't help smiling, before he muttered a spell, and a flash of bright light appeared, before it disappeared and left glowing words in the sky.

Ron unfolded Hermione and turned her so she could see the words in the sky. . . which read. . .

_I love you Hermione! You're my treasure!_

Hermione gasped, as she saw the words, then turned to Ron with tears in her eyes.

"What, what'd I do wrong?" Ron asked hurriedly.

Hermione kissed him.

_Er, okay, does this mean she isn't mad? Does this mean she liked it? WAIT! If she liked it, does this mean that she loves me?_

Ron was very confused, to say the least.

As Hermione pulled away she grinned at Ron.

"So, this means, you, feel the same way?" Ron said with a small smile.

Hermione nodded quickly.

Ron grinned and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her again, sweetly.

_Finally, it's about time those two got together, they've only been in love with each other since second year! _Harry thought as he watched from the window in the Gryffindor common room, smiling to himself.

A/N: What do you think? Liked, hated the ending? Too much fluff? Not enough? Please review and tell me!

I'm thinking at least another chapter, should I do a sequal? Please tell me your suggestions!


	8. Authors Note

Chapter 8: Authors Note

Hey guys! I know I know, pleeez hold the flames! It's been way too long! And I don't realyl have an excuse, well ok i do HEY I SAID HOLD THE FLAMES!, and here it is: ok, so u c, school started, and of course, last year of junior high, its like oh no we have to pound them with endless supplies of homework so that they remember this year out of all! argh stupid weird teachers, lol! So anwyays, I've been coming up w/ ideas for a story, and I decided, (again plez hold the flames) that I'm not going to work on a sequal yet for this story (told u to hold the flames!!), but instead, I AM WORKING ON A STORY!, I'm doing a Draco/Ginny! It's going to be called "Opposite Attraction" (everybody thank my friend Gabs for helping me come up w/ the title! I suck with at titles which I'm sure u've all figured out by know), and so look for the first couple of chapters up in the next coupla days! Again, feel free to email me or IM me or anything! And THANKS SO much EVEYBODY who reviewed! YOUR AWESOME!


End file.
